So She Dances
by Cormandy
Summary: Ron pushed Hermione out of his life 3 years ago, now he wants her back. His only concern is that she might not want him at all. Fluff ahead.


**Disclaimer**: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I merely play in the world she created. Based on the song So She Dances by Josh Groban… he owns it, not me!

**A/N: **This is part of a fic challenge a friend and I are doing, I decided to upload it on here to get more criticism on my writing since I'm just beginning. Thanks!

**So She Dances**

Ron sat in the corner of the room and watched everyone else dancing. This normally wasn't something he'd be doing, but as it was a wedding reception for his only sister and his best mate, he was there. He was miserable, but there all the same.

He watched Ginny and Harry dance around the make-shift dance floor. She looked beautiful, truly glowing with her arms wrapped around her new husband. Harry looked as he always did when he danced, clumsy. But he also looked so happy as he hugged Ginny closer. Not a care in the world for anyone else at the reception.

He glanced over and saw Hermione dancing with her date.

**So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance**

Ron couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so beautiful and graceful. He'd always seen Hermione as his best friend. She was always there for him, and for Harry. But one day that feeling of friendship changed. He realized that he loved her, and he didn't quite know what to do with that. He did the wrong thing because he chased her out of his life.

**A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start? **

Ron decided his best chance to get her back would be at the wedding reception. Hermione had made it pretty clear that she didn't want to talk to Ron. He tried to talk to her before the wedding, but she merely nodded her head acknowledging his presence and walked toward her seat.

**I can't keep on watching forever  
I'd give up this view just to tell her **

He needed her in his life, even if he couldn't have her like he wanted. He stood up and walked over to the dancing couple.

"Hermione, could I please have this dance?" he asked a pleading look in his eyes.

"No, I've seen the way you've been looking at my date all night long. She doesn't want to dance with you." Her date replied with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't ask you, I asked Hermione." He looked over to Hermione who seemed to be battling her will to say no to him. "Hermione, just one dance, that's all I ask."

"Oh alright." She looked over to her date. "It's ok, Jake. Just let me do this."

"Fine but I don't trust him." He said giving Ron the once over. Ron wanted to punch him, where did she find this guy?

"Really, I'll be ok. I've known Ron practically my whole life." She gave a small smile to Jake and looked over to Ron. Ron held out his hand and she took it.

**The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more? **

They swayed to the music, Hermione fiddling with a loose string on Ron's coat and Ron looking up to the sky wondering what he was going to say to her to make her understand how much he loved her.

"Look Hermione…" he started but was cut off by Hermione.

"Ron, you don't have to say anything. I understand." She looked into his eyes, and a small tear rolling down her cheek. Ron reached up to brush it away.

"Do you Hermione? Because I don't think you understand." He said. She looked up and him and backed away.

"Oh I understand alright. I loved you, and you just kept fighting with me. And then you pushed me out of your life forever." Hermione's voice rose a couple of octaves and the tears were falling heavily now.

"No Hermione you don't understand." He pulled her close again so he could whisper in her ear. "It's always been you I loved. I realized it back in school and I didn't know what to do with it. I didn't know how to act around you. So I acted as I always did, like a prat. I argued with you every chance I got, and I finally pushed you over the edge. These last few years have been hell without you Hermione."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek. She reached up and brushed it away.

"Ron, you are such a prat. We wasted so many years." She smiled at him.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Ron asked skeptically.

Hermione smiled again, stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, do you?" Ron asked again.

"Ron, you're so thick." He heard Ginny shout from across the room.

"Oy, kiss her already you great prat." Harry shouted.

Ron smiled down at her, and finally after 3 years of waiting, leaned down and kissed Hermione.


End file.
